With development of wireless communication systems, single carrier frequency division multiple access (Single carrier frequency division multiple access, SC-FDMA) and orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing, OFDM) are respectively used for uplink data transmission and downlink data transmission, so as to improve wireless spectrum efficiency. An OFDM system has a high requirement for frequency synchronization, and frequency offset and a phase noise have relatively high impact on performance of the OFDM system. Therefore, the OFDM system is not applicable to some occasions, and another multi-carrier modulation technology needs to be considered. In addition, with diversification of data services, different transmission requirements are raised. For example, in some machine type communications (Machine type communications, MTC) services, data is sent periodically, a data volume is small, and a machine-to-machine (Machine-To-Machine, M2M) terminal device generally has a relatively long service life; therefore, energy saving is a great challenge. To reduce signaling interworking to achieve an electricity saving effect, it is more applicable to use some physical layer transmission technologies whose requirements for synchronization are not very high, such as universal filtered multicarrier (Universal filtered multicarrier, UFMC), filter bank multicarrier (Filter bank multicarrier, FBMC), generalized frequency division multiplexing (Generalized frequency division multiplexing, GFDM), and bi-orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (Bi-orthogonal frequency division multiplexing, BFDM). In addition, these physical layer transmission technologies whose requirements for synchronization are not high can further reduce a requirement for transmission network synchronization and improve performance of coordinated transmission.
However, in existing data transmission, multiple types of service data of same user equipment are multiplexed at a media access control (Media access control, MAC) layer, and data flows are not distinguished at a physical (Physical, PHY) layer. Therefore, different physical layer transmission technologies cannot be chosen for multiple data flows of the same user equipment. Consequently, a spectrum resource cannot be fully used, and transmission efficiency is not high.